1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape dispenser, particularly to one provided with one or two drawers for placing therein small things.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional tape dispensers are provided with a housing composed of an upper housing and a lower housing, a saw-toothed blade fixed on an upper front end of the upper housing for cutting a tape from a tape roll, and a tape recess formed in an intermediate portion of the upper housing for the tape roll to be fitted therein and supported by a shaft to rotate.
However, the housing composed of the upper and the lower housing has a hollow interior with a weight of a sand bag for augment the weight of the tape dispenser to prevent the tape dispenser from move randomly in case of the tape is pulled out from the tape roll for use. But there is left still a large portion of the housing not used effectively, forming a kind of waste.